Diagnostic testing systems are commonly used to perform various types of diagnostic tests on various types of samples. The diagnostic test may be a qualitative or quantitative test to determine the presence, concentration or amount of one or more analytes in a sample. However, the diagnostic test is not limited to the medical field. For instance, the diagnostic test may determine the presence or quantity of an analyte in water, soil, food products or other fluid or chemical sample.
Such diagnostic testing systems may include test media (e.g., a test strip, tab, disc, etc.) configured to react to the presence of the analyte in a sample, and a separate electronic meter configured to interface with the test media in order to conduct the diagnostic test and indicate the results of the diagnostic test to a user.
In order to conduct the diagnostic test, the user must first obtain sample test media, e.g., a test strip, from a container, then obtain a sample using a sampling device (e.g., by drawing blood using a lancet), and then apply the sample to the test media (either before or after inserting the test media into the meter interface). The meter then performs the diagnostic test on the sample and indicates the result to the user, e.g., using a numerical display. Most diagnostic meters have an onboard memory for storing results over a period of time so that trends can be identified from the test data. It is also known in the art to provide for the transfer of this data to a personal computer (e.g., an IBM compatible PC, an Apple Mac, etc.) using a data cable. A user may then use software pre-installed on the personal computer to analyze the data, or transmit the results to a physician so that an appropriate assessment of the patient's condition can be made. The pre-installed software includes drivers necessary to allow the diagnostic meter, which is a specialized device, to communicate with the PC.
It is well known that data, such as numerical values representing diagnostic test results, can be stored on removable media, such as floppy disks, CD-RW ROMs, flash drives, or other storage media of similar type. However, a difficulty can arise when a user desires to utilize a computer that does not have pre-installed drivers or analysis software. Further, the computer that the user wants to employ to analyze data may only permit software to be installed by system administrators, making it impossible to install the drivers or software application program for recognizing the meter, downloading and processing the user's data. Even if installation of software were permitted, valuable time would be wasted in troubleshooting or downloading additional software for reviewing the user's diagnostic test results. The practical result is that most users of diagnostics meters frequently do not submit to the inconvenience and complexity of using valuable analysis tools available through use of a computer, except perhaps, while at home.
Accordingly, there is a need for a diagnostic testing system whose hardware and software can work together to automatically configure a computer, assign resources, and allow for hardware configuration without complicated setup maneuvers.